


They Found Me

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Zutara Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Gen, Hello yes your honor i love the gaang bc found family, Prompt: Found, Zutara Week 2019, more gen than ship, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: When blood goes bad, there's always someone(s) who'll take you in and make you a part of their family
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph & Zuko
Series: Zutara Week 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1446184
Kudos: 27





	They Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can hear the song in my head.
> 
> Anyways I made this last year and never posted it because I got held up by ~~traffic~~ the Shattered prompt
> 
> A line or two has been tweaked from the original as I realized they were inaccurate.

Aang.

The first one that wasn't Uncle to believe in the good in him, after Zuko rescued him from Pohuai Stronghold.

Sokka.

A brother, and Sokka was the one to teach him (indirectly) how a sibling relationship worked. Siblings don't taunt their other siblings of death, nor do they bully them.

Suki.

An excellent sparring partner, and both taught each other their fight skills. They bonded over Sokka's jokes (Suki insists that most are great) and helped Katara with the chores.

Toph.

An example of how a younger sister should be. And when the time came for her to go on a life-changing field trip, Zuko took her to make amends with her parents. 

Katara. 

The first to trust him, in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se. She was the first to touch his scar, and then he turned around and broke that trust. It took months, but they finally repaired their relationship and Zuko thought that he and Katara were going to be like the rest of Team Avatar to him, friends/siblings.

He was wrong.

But it didn't matter. No matter what the relationship was, he found a better family than the one he was born into.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe don't mind me having some found family with a sprinkle of romance.


End file.
